A Drunken Gum-Arc Marriage
by psykeroro
Summary: Jaune is sent to the land of Ooo were he ends up getting accidentally marred to princess bubblegum or queen bubblegum in this case.
1. sundae incident

a.n:i really wanted to make my own jaune drunken marriage fanfic but make a crossover as well so here it is,enjoy! also rwby and adventure time belong to Monty oum (r.i.p.) and pendleton ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in a kingdom made of candy and sweets with the people were liven candy as well,there was a human male with bloud hair that had a black hoodie with armor and blue pants with a sword walking throw the streets of the kingdom.

''never thouge it would get wirder''said jaune arc as he continue to walk down the street of candy as he looked around and look at the candy people''first that ice place,then that cave with that scary girl in it and now this?how more strunger can this place get?''he said as he stop and then look at a capcake with buff arms''excuse me,can you tell were i am?''he said to the cupcake

''your in the candy kingdom my dear boy.''said the beefy cupcake

''oh,thank you.''said jaune as notice that the livin cupcake was still lookin at him''what?do i have in my face?''

''oh no,it just that strange to see a human anouther then finn.''said the cupcake

''finn?''sajd jaune

''he is the hero of the candy kingdom and is friends with the princess.''said the cupcake''and also a human.''

''really?oh good, i though i was the only one here.''said jaune as his stomach started to growl''am do you have any places to eat and drink and a place for the night?''

''well can sleep in the flapjack inn.''said the cupcake

''and were is that?''said jaune

''just continue to walk strate and then take a right then then take a another right and your there.''said the cupcake

''thanks.''said jaune as he then walk away,as he keep walkin the cupcake then said''wait!''jaune then stop to look

back at the cupcake''i forgot to ask,what is your name?''said the cupcake

''oh,my name is jaune arc.''said jaune as he then containe to walk away

(7 minates later)

"here it is.''said jaune as he looked at the inn that had a sign that had the name of said inn and notice that it somewhat look like a stack of flapjacks''it even look like a flabjack,than again everything is made from candy and sweets.''he said as he open the door and went he got inside all the candy people in the inn stop what they doing and look at jaune as he walk to the inn owner who was a candy corn

''yes?'''said the livin candy

''i well like to rent a room''said jaune as he handed a few gold coins to the candy cornthat were give to him from an elf after he save him from a angry golem.

''am sure,''said the candy as he grab the money''let show you to your room.''the candy then got up and walk to the room were jaune was gonna stay as jaune followed the then made it to room.''let me know if you need anything.''said the candy as he lift

as he lift,jaune enter his room and fell on the bed''finally a bed.''said jaune''i wonder how everyone is back home?''he said as he remember how he got here. three weeks ago,he and his team and team rwby where on a field trip to a sciense lab that were showin a telporter that can cross was going fine untill there a error and suck jaune in and send him to this land that hefound out was called ooo on his third day in this world.''better get some sleep.''said jaune as he went to dreamland.

(11 hours later)

jaune woke up as he give out a big yawn.''that the best sleep i had in three weeks.''he said got out of the bed''seems like it's night time aready,i guess i can walk around to see the rest of the kingdom.''said jaune as got out the room and lift the inn.

as jaune walk around the kingdom he felt hungery and wont'd some to eat and drink.''oh ya i forgot to eat.''as he notice a building that had picture an ice-creme with a spoon on it''oh,an ice-creme would do''as he got inside,a female figure in a fodora and trechcolt enter the parlor 10 second later.

(inside the parlor)

''welcome to the candy kingdom's ice-creme parlor how may i take your order?''said the candy person that was a gumdrop as she then look at jaune as her eye widen for a minute.

jaune not the gumdrop looking at him.''what?''

'so the rumor are true that there was a another human walking around the kingdom.'though the gumdrop

''um hello?''said jaune as the gumdrop stop stare at him

''sorry,um what would you like?''said the candy

''what flavors do have?''said jaune

''well here is the list of the flavors.''said the candy as she give a sign that every flavor in the parlor,as jaune looked at the list,he came to a stop when notice there was something called root-beer sundae.

''what is the root-beer sundae?''said jaune

''oh it's chocolate flavor ice creme sundae with real beer.''said the gumdrop as jaune's eyes widen

''really?real beer?''said jaune as the gumdrop nodded''then i well have one.''

''make that two.''said a female as jaune jump in fright as he turn to see a woman in a fedora and trechcolt.

''alright than,that would be 20 gold cones.''said the candy person as jaune give her the money to for him and the woman''just take a sit,it takes 5 minutes to make with one,but with two it would take 10.''

''alright.''said jaune as walk to a table and sat on the seat as the woman sat on the auother they waited for there sundays,the woman then spoke.''so your human?''she said

''am ya and i get why since there seem to only one another human around.''said jaune

''your right and that would be finn the human.''said the woman

''so,the names jaune. your?''said jaune

''just call me P.B.''said P.B''were are you from?''

''let's say from a far away land.''said jaune,P.B was about question hin but was stop when the gumdrop came to there table with there sundaes.

''here is your sundays.''said the gumdrop as she lift

''thank you!''said jaune as P.B just wave her hand goodbye then they started eating them.

(the next morning)

jaune open his eyes as his vision was burrery and his head was acking as started rubbing it.''oh~,what happen?''he said as his vison started to clear as he look around to see he was in room that belong to someone.''were am i?''he as he look down to see hee was nude and then look to his right to see somebody on the bed with.''don't tell me that i did it with her.''said jaune as looked at the woman and notice she had pink skin and hair that look to be made of gum woman then started to wake up as she rose from the bed.

''what happen?''she said she look around the room until spoted him,he then freck out when she yelled"jaune!?why are you nude?!''

''P.B!?''said jaune as P.B then throw a pillow at him as jaune douge it and got of notice she was nude as well as got out of bed to as she cover herself with the blacken.

''now tell me what happen before i call the banana guards to take you to the dungeon!''said P.B

''i don't know ok!''said jaune his raise his hand in defands as he then notice a ring on his finger.''what the,when did i ever get a ring?''

P.B look at the ring as she gasp as she rise her hand to see a ring on her finger.''don't tell me...''said P.B as jaune look at her

''whats the matter?''said jaune

''it seem like that we are marry now.''said P.B aka princess bubblegum

''how did this happen?''said jaune as bubblegum started to think as it then hit her.

''the sundaes!''she said

''oh ya,i forgot.''said jaune

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. new king

here is chapter 2,rwby and adventure time do not belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''so what now?''said jaune

''first we well put on our clothes.''said bubblegum as she grab her clothes from the floor and walk to her personal bathroom as jaune put on his clothes and chest armor came out of the bathroom in a short pink dress with a pink hoodie that had a darker pink strap going had pink boots as her gum hair was tied in a pony tail as she had a golden tiara/crown that had a long rod going upwards with a with a blue jewel.

''whats with the crown?''said jaune

''oh ya,you don't know.''said bonnibel''my name is bonnibell bubblegum,ruler of the candy kingdom.''

''ruler?''question jaune as he realize some as his eyes widen''your the princess i heard about!''

''yep,thats me.''said the candy princess

''then why were you in a trench coat and fedora last night?''

''i just wanna get some something to eat and rest from rulein the kingdom all day,so went out in the kingdom disguise to not draw attention.''

''i see.''said jaune as then someone knock on bubblegum's door.

''princess,are you awake?''said a male voice

''i am peps.''said the princess

''may i come in?''said the voice as bubblegum though of it given the state she and jaune ware in.

''yes.''said bubblegum as the open as a livin peppermint in a blue butler outfit.

''good morning princess.''said the butler as he notice jaune''who is he?''

''close the door.''said bubblegum as peppermint butler did so.

''what is going on?''said peps

''this is kinda hard say,but i got accidentally married.''said pb

''what!?''yelled peps''how?''

''well it happen like this.''said pb

(2 minutes later)

''and that's what happen.''said bonnibell

''well first i like to congratulate you for somewhat finding a suitor,and second what you did was stupid.'' said peps

''i know.''said pb''also please don't tell anyone about this''

''of course prin-i main queen,you have my word.''

''oh ya,forgot that am a queen now''said pb as she then turn to jaune''and that would mean your my king.''as she said that. jaune's eyes widen.

''me,king!?''said jaune

''afraid so.''said bubblegum

''this is really getting out of hand for me.''said jaune''what else would could go wrong?''

''please don't jinx it.''said bonnibell

unknown to them,two banana guards have heard ever single thing that bubblegum had said and had ran off to tell other banana guards.

(5 minutes later)

bubblegum and jaune along with peps were walk down the halls of the candy castle as they were discussing of the new marriage of pb and jaune.

''so what are going now?''said jaune

''for now we keep a secret.''said bubblegum as keet on walkin the hall as they past some banana guards.

''hello queen bubblegum!'' said the guards as the group halted they turn to look at them as bubble gum walk to them.

''how do you know that!?''said bubblegum

''we heard it from some other banana guards.''said one of them.''just don't tell anyone.''he dumbly added

bubblegum just peck her nose in annyoisonus''glob dammit.''

''princess!''

the trio look to see a human boy running to in a light blue shirt with short darker pants with a green backpack with a white bear skin had a right robotic to him was a yellow dog.

''is it true that your queen now?!''said the boy

'and it's getting worse.'said jaune 'me and my big mouth.'

''yes finn,i am''

''so who's the lucky guy?''said the yellow dog surpriseing jaune a bit but not that much because of all the weird stuff he seen his in time in OOO.

''that would be me.''said jaune as finn and the yellow dog turn to look at him. ''names jaune arc.''

''sweet, a another human thats not in a pod and not stuck in a vertical reality.''said finn

''what?'

''never mind long story.''said finn''names finn and this is jake.''he said as he pointed at said magical dog

''hi ya.''said jake as he wave to jaune

''hello.''

''meeting aside,finn were did you found out about this?''

''well Jake and i just came into the kingdom 5 minutes agos,as we walked we heard the candy people say about that you got marred.''said as bubblegun held her hand on her head.

''glob damit,glob damit,glob damit.''said bonnibell.''peps.''

''yes my queen?"

''round up all the candy people for a town meeting.''

''got it.''

P.G then turn to jaune''and your comeing with me.''she said in a angry tone.

''yes mam.''

(10 more minute later)

outside the castle,the people were standing around it as they were summon for a town meeting as bubblegum then came out from the balcony with jaune wait inside the balcony door.

''may i have your attention please!''she said as the candy people stop talking to each other and look at bubblegum''as you some you may have heard of the rumors i would like to say that they are in fact true.''said as candy the then cheered as some ät the news.''because of a mistake last night i am now queen.''the crowd cheered more at the news.''and i would like to introduce the new king of the candy kingdom!''this time the crowd became quiet''i would like you all to meet..''she said as she look back and wave arm as to tell someone come out the door,jaune the came out as the people got good look at him and were surprise to see it was the same human from yesterday.''jaune arc!''the then crowd the cheered as they congratulated both.

''hey this insist so bad,they like me.''said jaune

(meanwhile in the sky)

a female figure with a umbrella with a with pule gray skin had watch the entire thing,she had a smirk on her face.

''new king ha?''she said as she look at jaune''and its that human from a week ago,gonna be fun scaring him.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. (Re)Meeting the vampire queen

adventure time and rwby not mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jaune walk down the candy kingdom street as he was was deep in thought of the events that had happen the past hours while the candy people saw him walk down past by as some of them wave at him or greeted there new king as jaune ignore them.

''what am gonna do now?''said jaune as he keep walking down the street,he then sar on a bench to about him being king,he did'nt notice a floating female figure holding an unbrella to cover herself.

as jaune was deep in thought the female figure floated close to him as she tap on his shoulder,jaune was snap out of his thought as turn his head as he then grow in fear at what he was a face with a huge grin with razer sharp teeth with glowing crimson eye,it didn't say anything untill a second later as it said a single word.

''boo!''

''aaahh!''yelled jaune as he jump from the bench and fell to the ground as he flip to his back for it to face the ground as he faced the creepy face in fear.

''ha ha ha!''

jaune stop shakeing in fear as his face change from fear to confusion as the creepy face started to laugh as it change to a face he never thought he see face turn to a face of a pale gray skinned with long black hair as she floated over the bench and came closer to jaune as was still wore a gray tang top with blue jeans and red boots.

''i-its you.''nervously said jaune as he pointed at the girl.

the girl stop laughing as look at jaune''yep,it's me.''said the girl

''from the cave.''

(flashback:one week ago)

jaune was walking throw the grassy planes as it started to turn dark as look for a place to sleep and camp for the night,as he wonder along he notice an open cave.

'an cave,good place to sleep in for today.'thought jaune as he walk into the cave and look around for any bears around,but to his surpise there was a salmon color house.

'an house,in a cave?'thougt jaune as he walk closer tp the house,he notice the front door was on the lift side of it as he went to it and knock on it.

''hello!anyone home?''said jaune as he continue to knock,he then grab the door nob as to shock the it was unlock.

''it's open.''he said as he open the door and enter the a curtain pale skin girl had enter the cave.

''men that was a grate party finn and jake throw.''said the girl as went to the house,but stop when she notice that the light of house were on.''what the flip?!''she said as she quickly floated to the house as peek throw the door window of the front saw jaune inside the as he clumb up the latter to the second floor.''an traspasser eh?time for some scaring.''she said with a grin.

(meanwhile with jaune)

jaune climb up the latter as he enter a room as he then try to find the switch to light the room.

''it's got to be here somewhere.''he said as he had his arm out to find a wall,a second later he touch a wall as he move side to side to find the switch.

''where is it.''he said as continue to search for it,he felt something,''find it!''he said as turn the switch on as the lights turn on of the looked around to see he was in bedroom as he saw a bed.''finally some confert!''he said as he walk to the bed only for the light to turn off.''what the!?''

''get out.''said a creepy female voice.

jaune got scared as he look around in the darkness looking for who said that.''w-who there?''

''get out.''

jaune kept looking around to find the owner of the voice only to see two glowing red lookin at him.

''get out.''

''w-who are you?''said jaune as he stare at the eyes.

''GET OUT!''

''AHHH!''yelled jaune as ran and climb down the latter ran throw the livein room as look back only to see a floating female figure with stare at the glowing red eyes chase notice she had gray skin and black hair.

''GET OUT!''

jaune ran as fast as could as he finally got out of cave,while the the girl stop chasein him as her her eyes turn back to there selfs as she laughted.

''hahaha,that well show him.''she said as she went back to the cave before realizing something''is it me or was that guy human?''

(end of flashback)

''double yep,that well teach you not to enter someones home.''said the girl

''wait,that was your home?''

''ding ding we got a winner.''

''am sorry about that.''

the girl pause for a few minutes to think about as she then said.''your forgiven,but do not evee do it again.''

''got it,''said jaune''so names jaune arc.''

''i already know that.''

''how did you-''

''saw the town meeting when i got here.''said the girl''gotta say,never thought bonnibel would become was thought she be princess forever.''

''ya but was mosty a mistake on why she queen now.''said jaune as realized something''do you know bonnibel?"

''know her?am one of her closest friends,next to finn and jack.''said the girl''also what do you mean by mistake?''

jaune rubbed the back of his head''we ate probaly a bit to many root beer sundaes,which led to get accidentally getting marred.''

''i see.''said the girl

''by the way,who are you?''

the girl grin as she got close to jaune''am marceline.''she said as she open her mouth to show two sharp fangs''the vampire queen.''

''vampire!''said jaune as back away from marceline as said vampire just floated to him.

''don't worrie ya baby,i won't drink your blood.''she said''unless you have anything red.''

''red?''

''i can drink the color red from stuff.''

jaune did not anything as he got a image of ruby running away from marceline as she wanted to drink the red from her hood''your weird.''

''you get use to it after a while.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Rampaging Ice king

the following a filler chapter and a mini adventure with Jaune before he ended in the candy kingdom,enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(two and a half weeks of jaune arrival in Ooo)**

jaune was walking in the grassy planes of Ooo as the sun was scorching hot as he started to get sweaty as he fan his face with his hand.

''boy,it's today is sure a vary hot day an't it?''he said to no-one as he keep on walking he notice a land made of ice and snow with a main ice montain with a 'face' on.

'a snow wonderland?'thought jaune as he stopped to look at the snowy land'i could go there to cool off,but then again i don't have a jacket.'he thought on the action for some few minutes until he made a choice.

''fuck it,am going over for some minutes and leave to find something that can take me home.''he said as he walk to the snowy wonderland.

 **(mainwhile)**

in the ice mountain,a old men with blue skin and beard with a blue robe and crown with three gems on was setting on a couch chair made of ice was ice king, and at the moment he was bored. next to him was a penguin.

''what do you think i should do today gunter?''said the blue skinned man to the penguin.

''wa.''said penguin

''no no,i don't feel like kidnapping princess's today.''said the ice ruler as he then stand up as he walk to his window''maybe if i look outside,i could find to do.''he added as he did he looked,he notice a something in distance.

''ha?''he wonder as grab his window telescope and looked thru in the distance he saw a familiar blond haired knight. he saw jaune start building a snowmen

''new friend!''said ice king as he turn back to look at his pet penguin''i well right back gunter.''he said as his beard started move and flap like wings as he exit his home.

 **(back with jaune)**

''done.''jaune had finish his snowmen.''well, better get going.''he added as he was able to leave until he was frozen in place.'what the fuck!?'he then feet like he was lifted from the ground.'ware am going?'even thought he could not move his head he saw in the coiner of his eyes blue skinned fingers.

''ho boy.''he heard''can't wait to read my fanfiction to you new friend!''the male voice added

'fanfiction?that exist here?'thought the knight.'then again i did see a weird floating purple thing with a phone. so l get the feeling this place is somewhat advance.'

he notice whoever was carrying him was heading to the Face mountain,he got closer and closer til the point they made it inside as ice king put jaune down.

''ok!am just gonna leave you here,while i go get my fic's.''said the man as flow off somewhere

'he flys with his beard?not going to question it.'thought jaune thought as he try to think of a way out,using his sword was out of the question,and he could not move his arms.

ice king then returned with two homemade books as he then created a ice piler with a flat surface as he then put a book holder as he then put a one of the then walk to jaune as he made a ice spike and hammer as he broke the ice where jaune's face was.

''ok,now that everything is ready let's begin!''said the ice man as he walk and sat on his ice chair and then read his fanfiction.

 **(2 hour of reading later)**

''and then ice king then kissed fionna and then make-out,the end!''said the king as he close the book''as he then looked at jaune''so what you think?''

jaune wonder what to say as tried to come with words.''um..''

''Tell me it was good!''said the old men as he hand was covered with ice magic ready to freeze the blond knight, jaune try to think anything as he then got an idea.

''it was good.''said jaune''but i could do better.''he added with a smirk while thinking in his mind 'hope this works.'

''what!?''said ice king as he rose up from his seat and close his book and walk to jaune.''oh ya?well let see if you Clem to be better then me!''added

''then how then?''said jaune rise eyebrow.

''to a writing off!''yelled the ice king

''writing off?''

''ya,to see who makes a better story!''

''ok then.''said jaune''but first,can you free me?can't write a story without moving arms.''

ice king realized this as he slap his face''oh ya,silly me.''he said as once again he made a ice spike and hammer,he then freed jaune which took around 10 minutes.

''there you go,now we can-''ice king was punch in the face by jaune as he then ran to the window that ice king enter thru,luckly he still remember that he was high in the air as he jump out the window.

'ok,only got one chance at this.'he though as he took out Crocea Mors as he ready for was around close the ground as he move to the mountain as ready his sword.'and now!'

jaune jab his sword the mountain side as it was now hanging around he was high but close to the ground.'that should do it.'

''YOU JERK!''

jaune looked back to see the ice king flying down while his hand were ready with ice magic to fire at him.''I FREEZE YOU TO A POPSICLE!''

'shit!'jaune then looked at his sword as he then tried to pulled it out'come on!come on!'

''HOPE YOU LIKE TO BEING A DECORATION FOR MY HOME!''he yelled he fired ice bolts at jaune only for the boy free his family heirloom from the mountain prepare to land on the snow but landed on his face.

'at lest it a soft landing.'thought jaune as he slowly got and looked back to see ice king ready to fire a another ice get frozen again he ran from there with sword still in hand.

''COME BACK HERE!''he heard the old ice men yell as heard him fire ice bolts at him as jaune dongh the bolts and keet on ended in a cave as the ice king follow him.

''YOU THINK YOU HIDE FROM IN a CAVE IN MY KINGDOM,WELL TO BAD!I EVERY SINGLE PART OF THIS LAND LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND!''

'got to escape form this how?'thought jaune as he ending at a hole that lead to a ice slide.'that would do.'he then jump on it and landed on his back and slide down.a the while he did notice a snail on his head as it wave his arm at you.

as jaune slided down,he could hair the familiar sound of a flapping beard as know that ice king fallowing him down.

''even a slide won't help ya!''he heard as a ice bolt fired by missed him as jaune went continue going slide ended at a lake.

jaune then swam to surfest of the lake and swim away as he spotted land and a headed to the land as he got out the ice king was still chasing him.

as the blond was running,he notice the snowmen he made in the distance as well as grass land.

'home free!' he thought as ice king this tried one last thing to keep him from leaving.

''oh,no you don't!''he yelled as he fired of ice magic at jaune's snowman,it grow eyes and started to grow bigger and grow ice teeth along with arms and legs.

''go my snow beast and get that guy.''yelled ice king as the snow beast ran to jaune.

jaune looked back to see the snow beast as it chased him.

'and now there giant snow beast chasing me,oh boy.'thought jaune in sarcasm as he notice that he had made out the ice kingdom.'could it melt as we are out of that place?'he looked back to see the snow beast beginning to melt.''ha,take that! thank you laws of nature!''

''don't think am done!''said the ice king as flow to the snow beast and made a small but enough snow cloud for the beast as it stopped melting.

'Oum dammit,should have keet my mouth shut.'

 **(mainwhile)**

some distance away from jaune,snow beast and ice king.a small fire creature in the shape of a cat was resting on a log,he heard the sound of foot steps something near his way as he open eyes and saw the chase.

'well what we have here?'thought the fire cat'seem some guy had pissed old ice king.'he added'might as well help.'he thought as he ran off.

 **(back with jaune)**

'can't run much longer.'thought jaune'might as well fight.'he added as stopped as he took out his sword and shield and face the beast.

''so disided to fight ha?''said ice king as was flying next the beast.''attack!''the beast then ran at as it threw a punch at jaune as the boy blocked then made slash at the beast as it's hand was cut from his arm,but it grow a new one. it then grab jaune as he then tried to get of it's grip as he cut it's grow back. jaune then ran and cut of it's legs,same thing happen.

''try many you can,said ice king''it won't work!''he added as the snow beast punched jaune as he was sent 5 feet away.

'ow.'thought jaune

''need any help Blondie?''said a male voice

jaune looked to a fire cat.'not going to question.' he thought ''help?''

''well from the looks of it. your getting your butt kick by that snow monster.''said the fire cat

''don't remind me.''

''hey am just saying.''said the cat''so want my help?''

see at the situation he was in,jaune nodded ''awesome.''said the cat as then looked at his sword.''and how to do it.''

''and that would be?''

''just watch.''said the cat as he then leep to into Crocea Mors as was now on fire.

'woh!'

''with me we can beat this beast.''said the fire cat''what is your name anyway?''

''ah,jaune arc''

''well jaune,names flambo.''

''hey!''jaune looked at ice king''stop talking to your now talking sword and fight my snow a show to see back at my house at seven!''

''hey!this to much to process you know!''said jaune as then ran at the beast as with a flaming Crocea Mors. he first cut the beast lift and right legs,it fell to ground.

''why it's legs not growing back?''said jaune

''i was able to temporary not let it grow back it's limbs.''said flambo in Crocea Mors''which is good.''

''why?''

''might as well cut his arms.''suddenly the snow monster grow back his leg's''never mind.''

''ok,let's do this again.''said the blond as then ran to the beast as it thru a punch at jaune on him to block it and then cut it's arm and then it't other arm.

'now for the legs!'thought jaune as cut said limbs,the beast fell.

''jump on the beast's back quickly,then jump and slash your sword upward at ice king.''

''wh-''

''just do it!''

''ok,ok.''said jaune as did so and jump on the beast's backside and leep from as and slash his sword in the air, to his surprise flambo.

''here comes a flaming punch!''said the cat as he punch ice king in the face as his crown fell to the ground as well that happen,the small snow cloud above the beast faded as it body started to melt to jaune's shock.

''what the?''wonder jaune as flambo landed on the ground walk to him.''who''

''i heard from some friends of mine that his powers come his crown.''said the fire cat,jaune looked at were the crown was he walk to it and grab then got an idea to put on his head,as he was about to do it,flambo then kicked the crown of his hands.

''hey!,what was that for!''said jaune

''it's not a good idea to put the crown on your head,heard from my friends that the crown well make you a nut job.''

''nut-job?''

''ice king was once human until he put the crown on.''

jaune was surprised by this as he looked at ice king as he slowly got up,he then grab then walk and grab his crown and put it on his turn to look at jaune.

''you may have won this round,but next time we meet you lose.''he said to jaune as then started his beard and fly off to home.''

''kinda fell sad for him now.''he said as he saw ice king fiying away.

''don't worrier about it much,i not like no one can help him now.''said flambo''well better get going.''

the blond knight looked at the fire cat''to where?''

''my kingdom.''

''which one?''said jaune as he had already been some kingdoms around Ooo,like the slime one.

''fire kingdom.''said flambo''well see ya around,hope we meet again .''

''see ya.''he said the fire cat as he ran off',jaune again was alone once more.

''well that was a thing''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
